


Blowout

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Stingmachine of tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowout

There were times during recharge that the body ran various system checks. Sometimes the fuel pump would race, sometimes the coolant would flow, sometimes the fans would run on high, and sometimes these were accompanied by a dream.

Smokescreen couldn’t sleep well in the pile of mechs, so he slipped out away from Bee and Knockers. He groaned, stretching, when he heard a small whimper from Knock Out. At first he was worried he was having a nightmare, but he watched as that delicate hand moved down to the plating covering the spike between his thighs.

The rookie kneeled by his mate and slowly undid the latch. Knock Out’s spike was partially pressurized, so the blue scout began to stroke it, gentle pets upwards to the head. Knock Out squirmed, his red plating shining in the dim light of their shard quarters. Bee was sleeping soundly. Smokescreen moved his hands to the inner thigh, rubbing and kneading. Knock Out’s whimpers became more needy as his spike became harder.

Gently Smokescreen bent over, his vents running over the exposed and pressurized spike.

His lips slipped over the head. Knock Out’s hands grabbed the sheets, the sharp ends tearing through the delicate fabric. Smokescreen pressed his glossa against the slit and rubbed it back and forth, coaxing out a little transfluid. The medic gasped so cutely in Smokey’s opinion.

He ran his hands to the space between the valve and the spike and kneaded.

Slipping his fingers in the other mech’s valve, he began to suck. Knock Out’s thighs quivered, so Smokey slipped his fingers out and stroked them, as his head slowly bobbed, going further and further down with each bounce.

He swallowed over the head, his fingers tracing the biolights on the medic’s spike. With a gasp and a jerk, Knock Out overloaded, his hot transfluid pumping down Smokey’s throat.

His job done, the younger mech curled up around his mate and began to finger himself.

“Mmmmm, Smokey?”

Smokescreen kissed the medic, transfluid still on his lips, as he woke from his dream.

“Yeah Knockers?”

“Did you just blow me?”

“You bet I did!”

“Do it again.”

“I ever tell you two how beautiful you are?” Bumblebee stretched his arm over his two mates, his limp spike already exposed.

Knock Out only smiled and leaned to the yellow mech for a deep kiss while Smokescreen continued to finger himself.

“What’s the matter Smokey?” Bee asked, breaking away from the kiss.

“It’s nothin’ Bee. I just… I dunno.”

Knock Out stroked the younger mech’s cheek.

“I just can’t sleep.”

Bee gently pushed him down before grinding his hips against Smokescreen’s.

“Why don’t you let your spike hang out, and we’ll see what I can do?”

Smokey was hesitant at first but eventually let his spike out. He moaned as Bee rubbed his spike against his own. The ridges caught on each other, the biolights rubbing and heating each other’s spike.

“Ah Smokey you’re so hot, and you’re not even up yet.”

Smokescreen grabbed Bee’s helm and pulled him down for a vigorous kiss, his glossa running over Bee’s and tickling the roof of his mouth. Bee’s glossa slipped around Smokescreen’s and pushed past to lick the glossy dentae, the tip teasing the protometal that kept them in place.

Bee was fully erect by now, his spike pressed into Smokescreen as he ground into him.

Smokescreen was still partially soft when he suddenly spurted out his load.

“Oh my Primus I swear this never happens! You know this never happens!”

Bee paused a moment before shrugging.

“Well did you get off?”

“Not really, no.”

He continued to grind against his mate while Knock Out reached down to slip his fingers between the two mecha. He lifted them up before pushing his own spike between them, slowly easing it into Bumblebee’s valve as Bee pressed his spike into Smokescreen’s valve.

They moved opposite each other; Bee moved forward as Knock Out slipped back. Their end game was to slam into each other until Bee was little more than a writing mess between Smokescreen and Knock Out.

“Knockers you’re a greedy petro pig.” Smokescreen smiled.

“Says the mech who also already overloaded.”

Bee merely groaned as his spike plunged into the tight forge of Smokescreen’s valve while Knock Out filled him so sweetly.

Knock Out was the first to overload. His transfluid filled the gaps in Bumblebee’s valve, connecting the circuits between the nodes on his spike and the nodes in Bee’s valve.

Bee gasped as it pushed him into his own overload, his transfluid doing the same for him and Smokey.

“Gods!”

They lay in a panting pile, not sure who had cried out. When Knock Out slipped out, Bumblebee ached. Smokey lay in recharge by the time Bee pulled away. The mech smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on his lip plates.


End file.
